veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lykrast/CHANGELOG
Even if I have some exam coming up, I figured I wanted to do some more stuff on this map, because it would be too sad to leave this thing. Can't guarantee the work done to be huge, but that's still something. New download link. 22/06/2015 *Lag generation reduction : *General **Player names are now colored in automated messages **Added new chat commands : ***"-help" : display a list of all commands ***"-clear" : clear your screen of text messages ***"-st" : display your attack damage (base + bonus), on-hit magic damage, lifesteal, ability, armor (base + bonus) and movement speed (base + bonus) (basically all that the map can track (except attributes); it has some issue when rounding numbers and as such may be 1 off) ****If you are playing , it also displays the current bonus from ****If you are playing , it also displays the current bonus damage ***"-setname" : set your name for the game (max 12 characters) *Heroes ** *** ****Is now an effect rather than an effect ****Area is now created on the target's postion rather than Herculeon's *** reworked ****Herculeon throws an hammer at the target location that he retracts upon impact, dealing physical damage to enemies on its way and stunning them for 1 second. *****''The hammer is launched with 1000 speed towards the target location, meaning it can take up to seconds before doing anything'' ****If an enemy hero is hit, Herculeon gains % movement speed for 3 seconds. *****''This buff is dispellable'' ****Range increased from 925 to 1100 ** *** ****Living Shade turn rate improved from to 2 *****''They now take about 70% less time to turn'' ****Living Shade movement speed increased from 350 to 400 ****Living Shade attack backswing reduced from to *****''This doesn't affect their attack speed, but make them stand still for a shorter duration with each attack'' ****Living Shade acquisition range increased from 500 to 1200 *****''This is the range the IA will search for targets when given no order'' ****Living Shade initial hero search range increased from 1000 to 1200 *****''This is the range shades created by Condemn will search for an enemy hero when initially created'' *** ****Fixed the ability scaling with total AD instead of bonus AD *** ****Nightmare armor increased from 0 to ****Nightmare turn rate improved from to *****''It now take about 25% less time to turn'' ** *** ****Can now be cast beyond maximum range (distance unaffected) 20/06/2015 *Lag generation reduction : , , , , , , , , , , *Heroes ** ***Added ** *** ****Fixed a bug so that it no longer breaks space and time by warping people around *** ****Damage per second reduced from to ** *** ****Now has a small visual effect that happens every time it deals damage *** ****Finally has visuals effects that ** *** ****Current mana to damage ratio reduced from 8% to 3% *** ****Tooltip updated to state more accuratly how much it regenerates over a second *Items ** and ***Fixed magic resistance being 2500% instead of 25% 16/06/2015 *Heroes ** *** ****Damage is now added to on-hit magic damage instead of being a separate instance ** ***Reduced lag generation *** ****First target stun duration increased from to *** ****Duration increased from to 8 ****Mana cost reduced from 100 to 75 ****Cooldown reduced from 25 to *** ****Now roots enemies instead of stunning them ****Root duration increased from to *Items **New item : ***Recipe : (950g) + (900g) + 650g (2500g total) ***+500 health ***+30 armor ***+3 health regeneration ***Passive : Taking damage deals 40 magic damage to enemies within 300 range and heal you for , 2 seconds cooldown. 12/06/2015 *General **Fixed the initial spawn time for minions being 0:40 instead of 2:00 (testing stuff I forgot to remove) *Heroes ** ***Started some more work ** *** ****Reduced lag generation 10/06/2015 *Heroes ** *** ****Fixed the ability not slowing people ** ***Reduced lag generation ** *** ****Reduced lag generation ** *** ****Fixed manacost being 14 per attack instead of the intended *Items ** ***Removed from purchase (this item might still come back at a later date) ** ***Passive reworked : ****Old : Basic attacks grants +6% attack speed for 4 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. ****New : Basic attacks sends projectiles towards up to 3 enemies within 300 range of the target, dealing physical damage and applying most on-hit effects. (the list of procables on-hit effects can be found in the item page) ***Recipe changed from (1100g) + (450g) + 650g (2200g total) to (1100g) + (1100g) + 600g (2800g total) ***Attack speed increased from 50% to 70% ** ***Removed from purchase (this item might still come back at a later date) 06/06/2015 *Heroes ** ***Reduced lag generation *** ****Healing is now added to health regeneration instead of being applied separately (no functional change) ** ***Reduced lag generation *** ****Movement speed reduced from % to % *** ****Damage reflection against non-heroes reduced from % to % ** ***Reduced lag generation *** ****Damage increased from % }} of target's missing health}} to % }} of target's missing health}} *** ****Mana cost reduced from 80 to 30 ****Cooldown reduced from to *Items **New item : ***Basic item for 50 gold ***Passive : killing an enemy grants 1 stack, stacks are kept upon upgrading the item. **New item : ***Recipe : (850g) + (50g) + 900g (1800g total) ***+10 intelligence ***+30 ability power ***Passive : killing an enemy grants 1 stack, the first stack grants 1 ability power and mana regeneration, and each subsequent stack grants 1% less than the previous one. ** ***Removed from purchase (this item might still come back at a later date) Category:Blog posts